


Eyed

by emungere



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-28
Updated: 2007-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here, hold this," Hakkai said. </p>
<p>Gojyo held out his hand automatically, not even looking, concentrating on getting his teeth brushed so he could finally collapse. It'd been a hard job for Sanzo this time, and a bad three days. Today got just slightly worse when Hakkai dropped his fake eye into Gojyo's palm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyed

"Here, hold this," Hakkai said. 

Gojyo held out his hand automatically, not even looking, concentrating on getting his teeth brushed so he could finally collapse. It'd been a hard job for Sanzo this time, and a bad three days. Today got just slightly worse when Hakkai dropped his fake eye into Gojyo's palm. 

"Uh," Gojyo said, but then he had to stop or risk drooling toothpaste foam down his chin. He spat and rinsed. 

Hakkai's eyeball was  _warm_. "Ghk," Gojyo said, which he could've managed with his mouth full of toothbrush. Nothing else came to him that might be considered an appropriate response.

"I usually stop up the drain when I clean it," Hakkai said, doing something Gojyo didn't look too close at with a Q-tip and his empty eye socket. "I don't want to lose it."

"No," Gojyo said. "No, I can see that. You wouldn't. Want to." He cupped his palm. It rolled upwards and stared at him, vividly green, glassy smooth. If he didn't know better, he'd actually believe he was holding a real eyeball. Except it wasn't slimy and there was no blood, and he remembered, when Hakkai had yanked it out, there had been blood. He swallowed hard and looked at Hakkai's reflection in the mirror instead. 

"You can't let the mucus build up," Hakkai said cheerfully.

"Urgh," Gojyo replied. "Yeah. Good plan." 

It didn't seem to take long, at least. Gojyo was only left holding the bag (eyeball, eyeball, eyeball, fuck, it was still warm) for a minute or two, and then Hakkai took it back from him and popped it into place. 

Their eyes met in the mirror. Hakkai made a small sound that might've been a cough and then pressed a hand over his mouth, eye(s) shining. His shoulders shook with laughter. 

"You ought to see your face, Gojyo." Something close to a giggle escaped him and he clapped his hand over his mouth again. 

"You did that on purpose!"

"Yes." Hakkai stopped laughing and just smiled at him. "Yes, I did." 

Gojyo could only keep up his scowl for a few seconds, and then he was smiling too. "Jerk." 

Hakkai was flat out grinning now, and he looked so pretty. It didn't seem so weird when he leaned in and kissed Gojyo's scarred cheek. He left Gojyo standing in the bathroom, feeling the impression of Hakkai's lips on his skin and the glass eye in his hand.


End file.
